murderous spirits
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: sequal to protective spirits please R+R


This is a sequel to protective spirits!  
  
Yugi: I liked that story can we read it again?  
  
Jess_da_angel: may be later Yugi but lets read this one first  
  
Yugi: can I say the disclaimer?  
  
Yami: no I'll do it! Yugi you rest  
  
Jess_da_angel: aww dats so cute!  
  
Yami: jess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters!  
  
Yami watched as Yugi began to stir, just before Yugi began to open his eyes Yami kissed him on the forehead and disappeared. Yugi's eyes snapped open and his hand touched his forehead "it must have been a dream," said Yugi getting out of bed.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi dressed, everyone knew Yugi was a short boy but to Yami no one had a taller spirit. Yugi left the room and Yami went back into his millennium puzzle. When Yugi joined every one at the table every one greeted him including Mai and Kaiba who had obviously dropped by for breakfast. Joey and Mai were arguing over who's card was better out Mai's harpy-lady and Joey's red eyes black dragon, which ended in them laughing 'I always new they both had a thing for each other' said Yugi. Yugi sat down next to Tae who was talking to Tristan looking all lovey-dovey 'did I miss something or did everyone drink a bottle of love potion?' thought Yugi. He looked to Kaiba who look as if he understood completely.  
  
They all left their home for school, when Yugi arrived he sat at his deck and went through his deck "e-excuse me Yugi," said a voice from behind which Yugi recognized as Maria one of his classmates "yes?" said Yugi putting on a goofy smile "um I was wondering you want to do something this afternoon?" asked Maria blushing "sure how bout we go to the park, but um I have to be back at the shop to meet my friends" said Yugi "how old are you friends asked" Maria "well Joey, Tristan, Tae and Bakura are seniors at our school, mokuba and Rebecca are still in primary school and Mai and Kaiba are both graduated" said Yugi politely. Yugi didn't really want to be anything more than friends with Maria but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. After school Maria and Yugi Walked through park where they saw a huge lake with lots of ducks and lilies floating on the surface "wow this place is gorgeous" said Maria  
  
"Yeh I remember coming here and talking with" said Yugi shutting his mouth quickly before he let Maria know that he came here to talk to Yami. "Who is it you talk to here?" asked Maria "um ah my-myself" said Yugi "Yugi, talking to yourself isn't exactly classed as a good sign" said Maria giggling. Yami had heard the whole conversation and was now really mad because 1. Yugi was with someone other than him and 2. this girl just called Yugi crazy 'no one insults Yugi when I'm around and I'm always around" whispered Yami. "Sorry Maria but I have to go meat my friends I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" asked Yugi "for sure" said Maria stroking one of the spikes on Yugi's Head and winking. Yami was at his wits end, 'that girl' as he had put had stroked Yugi's hair. That was something reserved for him at night while Yugi was sleeping.  
  
Yugi walked down the leading to the shop, once the shop came into view Yugi could see everyone spread out in front of the shop. Kaiba and Tristan leaning against the wall, Joey and Mai again fighting over who knows what, Rebecca running after mokuba who had stolen her teddy from her and Tae reading her chick magazine and trying to tell Bakura his star sign, which Bakura couldn't under stand and just dismissed it as a 'girl thing he's never understand'. "Hey guys sorry I'm late," said Yugi apologetically "where were ya Yug?" asked Joey "um well you see um this girl in my class well she kind of asked me to go to the park with her, and well I do like her but only as a friend and I didn't want to be rude and um yeh" said Yugi blushing "aww little Yugi's first date with a girl" said Mai and Tae together "I remember my first date it was perfect, he was perfect" said Mai "yeh and what species was he again?" asked Joey getting up and running into the shop before Mai could land a punch on him "JOEY WHEELER GET BACK HERE!" said Mai running after him  
  
"Hey way to go Yugi" said Tristan and Bakura "Yugi and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sand Mokuba and Rebecca. Yugi blushed and said "I told you guys I only like her as a friend" said Yugi "yeh sure Yugi what ever you say, that like saying Joey and Mai don't flirt with each other time they're near each other" said Tristan and tae together "hey we heard that" said Joey and Mai coming out of the shop with their arms around each other "well its true" said everyone but Yugi "is not" said Mai and Joey "really I could have sworn that before you entered the shop after Joey you're your hair was neat and you had three button on your shirt done up" said tae "Tae remind me to kill you later" said Mai glaring at her but then she burst out laughing "so what do you guys wanna do?" asked Yugi  
  
"Anyone Pizza?" asked Joey "is food all you ever think of Joey?" asked Mai "at least I eat food" sad Joey "Joey are implying I don't eat" asked Mai getting angry "maybe but you'll have to catch me to find out!" said Joey running towards the pizza place "ph just you wait Joey wheeler you'll get your comeuppance" said Mai running after him. Everyone sweat dropped and ran after them. The rest of the afternoon wass spent talking about dueling and couples, which as it turn Mai and Joey were.  
  
That night Yugi fell asleep as son as his head hit the pillow. Yami appeared on his windowsill and looked down at him lovingly "I'll be your soon Yugi" whispered Yami as he stroke Yugi's hair and kissed his cheek. Yami disappeared out Yugi bedroom to take care of something. The next morning Yugi woke and dress for school, he went to breakfast and greeted everyone. When he arrived at school Joey ran up to him looking really serious "Yug man I am so sorry" said Joey "sorry for what Joey?" asked Yugi "well you know that girls you went with to the park yesterday she died last night and there are no suspects" said Joey. Yugi looked up to see Tristan, tae and Bakura standing behind him and nodding. Tears sprung to Yugi's eyes and he ran he didn't know here he was going but he ended up in the park where he and Maria had walked and talked "Yami please come to me please I need you" said Yuki crying. Yami appeared and Yugi fell into his arms "please Yami tell me you had nothing to do with this?" said Yugi looking into his eyes for answers "I can't lie to you Yugi" said Yami looking angrily at him "but why? She was innocent she hadn't done anything to anyone why?" asked Yugi almost yelling, "BECAUSE she was getting to close to you" Yami half yelled  
  
"And what you're going to kill everyone I get close to? Why" asked Yugi screaming at Yami "because I love you Yugi and I want you to my self" said Yami angrily "then why kill people I already told everyone I had no interest in her, its you I love Yami and I always will" said Yugi. Yami held Yugi close and kissed him "please Yugi understand that I did what I did because I had to, if she ever found out about the millennium puzzle chaos would ensure please believe me" said Yami kissing him again but this time Yugi kissed back "I understand but please do something to make the families pain ease" said Yugi "I promise" said Yami smiling "I-I should get to school I'll talk to you later tonight ok?" asked Yugi smiling "sure my love" said Yami returning to the millennium puzzle.  
  
Yugi ran back to school just as the bell rang and sat down and stared at the empty seat in front of him, which used to belong to Maria 'I'm sorry Maria please forgive me' Yugi thought. When class had finished Yugi ran to the park and sat down just staring at the lake suddenly to hands went in front of his eyes "hey man guess who?" said a mystery voice which Yugi immediately recognized as Joeys "Hmm its not Santa its to early for Christmas and the Easter bunny came only a month ago but wait, no way it wouldn't be Mai obsessed Joey would it?" said Yugi "how'd you guess?" asked Joey ignoring Yugi's comment "oh I don't know" said Yugi turning around to see everyone "hey Yug, we wanted to see if you were ok, after running away this morning" said Joey "I'm fine but how did you no how to find me?" asked Yugi "um that would be me and my millennium ring it tracked your millennium puzzle" said Bakura innocently "its ok" said Yugi "I don't about anyone else but it is to hot here and I'm just about ready to jump into my pool, you guys are all welcome to come if you want" said Mai fanning her face and flipping her hair back. "Sure" said Everyone as they all left for Mai's. Once they got there they all changed into the swimsuits. Mai and Tae sat on deck chairs in their bikinis tanning unaware of Joey and Tristan coming up behind them with dully loaded water guns. Bakura was practicing diving off the diving board, Kaiba was teaching mokuba and Rebecca how to swim and Yugi sat on the side of the pool just dangling his feet in the water until he notice that no one was around until her turned around just before every one pushed him in the pool, he came up spluttering and coughing "hey! What was that for?" asked Yugi "oh nothing you thought you needed some help getting into the pool" said Tae as everyone stated laughing. From then on it was him and his friends and later on that night it was him and Yami sharing their love for each other.  
  
Aww wasn't that soooooo sweet please R+R 


End file.
